The House elf who didn't like Christmas!
by kylie90210
Summary: A corny Christmas story about a house elf named Jemima, and her endevours to get Buddles to like Christmas! Lol, ONESHOT story that was a challenge! Christmas cheer!


**The House-elf who didn't like Christmas!**

Jemima the house elf woke up early, and stretched her little green arms. She sat up, and yawned. Mid-yawn she realised with great excitement what today was.

TODAY WAS CHRISTMAS!

Oh how the house elves loved Christmas. It was their time to shine. Jemima got up, and brushed her little lock of brown hair, re-adjusting the shabby cloth that adorned her body. Another great thing about Christmas was when the House elves were allowed to wear something decorative. Professor Dumbledore insisted, and this made Jemima happy. She spent all year (in her free time) making her special decoration, which she pinned to her cloth with glee. Not all the house elves enjoyed doing this, infact, most of them grumbled about it, but not Jemima! Jemima was a Christmas kind of Elf. This year she had made a smiling man, wearing a red hat, with a long white beard. Jemima thought he looked just like Professor Dumbledore, and that this was her best one yet!

Jemima crept quietly down to the kitchen to start on Breakfast. Her elfish room was nearby, but on her way down, she passed Buddles room. She didn't want to wake Buddles, for he was a grumpy Elf. Even worse, Buddles hated Christmas!

Once she reached the kitchen, Jemima was excited to see the older house elves had decorated it with tinsel and holly. They liked to do this each year, in case Professor Dumbledore stopped by to compliment them on their feast. They liked nothing better than to please the Headmaster.

As Jemima started working away, she noticed all the other elves filing in. All, that is, but one.

Jemima frowned. Buddles wasn't there yet! And it was almost time to start on the great Christmas feast for that night! As soon as she finished frying the bacon for breakfast, she tiptoed back to Buddles room. A little scared of the grumpy elf, she peered past his door, and saw a lump under some blankets.

"Um, excuse me Mister Buddles?" She asked in her high pitched, elfish voice.

"You has overslept! Today is Christmas!"

Jemima saw the lump move, but heard nothing.

"Mister Buddles? It's Christmas!"

Suddenly, a wrinkled green head popped out from under the blanket.

"I knows what day it is Miss Jemima! But Buddles doesn't want to come to Christmas! Buddles wants to sleep."

And with that, he popped his head back under the blanket.

Jemima frowned. It was no good having a non-Christmas elf! Elves are very Christmas creatures you see. Jemima crept back out of Buddles's room, and back down to the kitchen. Something had to be done.

Jemima thought long and hard while she worked away at her special Christmas pudding. Maybe Buddles would feel better if she bought Christmas to him!

"Mister Buddles?" Jemima whispered.

Buddles came out from under his blanket, and looked around his room in awe. There was red, green and silver tinsel everywhere!

Jemima stood back proudly, looking at all her work. Buddles look befuddled at how much work had gone into his room.

"Mister Buddles likes Christmas now?" She asked timidly

Buddles frowned at Jemima. "No! Leave me alone!"

Jemima ran off, upset, yet more determined.

Her next idea had to work, she thought as she stood outside his door. "Ready?" She asked of her fellow elves.

Everyone nodded.

"One Two Three" Jemima whispered.

"Deck the hall with boughs of holy!

Fa la la la la, la la la la!

'Tis the season to be jolly!

Fa la la la la, la la la la!"

Buddles opened the door, and everyone stopped singing. Jemima smiled at Buddles, but he looked around, and then closed it.

Everyone went back to work, but Jemima was sad. Maybe she should leave him alone. It seems like there was one elf, who just didn't like Christmas.

Jemima sighed, and knocked on his door again, for the last time.

Buddles opened it again, looking grumpier than ever. "Leave me alone!" He yelled.

Jemima started to cry.

"I's sorry Mister Buddles! Jemima just wanted Mister Buddles to be happy at Christmas! But Mister Buddles doesn't like Christmas, Jemima knows now."

She took off her hand made brooch and gave it to Buddles.

"Here. I know's it's Christmas, but I want you to have's it."

Jemima turned away sadly, and walked off. It was nearly time for the feast.

"Miss Jemima!" She turned around to see Buddles behind her.

"You's made this! I saw's you! All year, you makes this. I cannot take"

Jemima smiled.

"But I wants you to have it. It makes me happy for you to haves it."

Buddles looked at it for a long time. Then, he slowly pinned it on his chest. And smiled.

Jemima was very happy. Her and Buddles headed out to the kitchen, were everyone was surprised, and happy to see Buddles. And while the house elves played Christmas games, and ate Christmas food after their work was done, Buddles didn't. But he _did_ show everyone his present, and smiled all night long. This made Jemima very happy.

After all, elves are very Christmas creatures you see!


End file.
